The present invention relates to a safety transaction method and, more particularly, to such a safety transaction method, which directly connects the user""s PDFA main unit to a financing center through a wireless communication module via a shop data identification card, and to recognize the personal data credit card and the fingerprint before the completion of the transaction.
Following fast development of technology and of social business activities, plastic money has been intensively used instead of coins and paper currency. A plastic money transaction is done by means of a credit card and a card reader. During a plastic money transaction, the clerk inserts the credit card or IC card of the consumer in a card reader being linked to a bank, and then inputs the amount consumed into the bill, and then transfers the bill to the consumer for a signature. After transaction, the clerk gives the receipt of the bill to the consumer. This use of the hardware apparatus (card reader) in the aforesaid transaction is not safe. During the transaction, the card number and security code of the credit card or IC card can easily be scanned illegally for making a counterfeit. Most credit card/IC card users and the credit card/IC card issuing banks worry about this problem.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a safety transaction method, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to the present invention, the shop data identification card of the shop under transaction is inserted into a PDFA main unit carried by the consumer to input the data of the shop data identification card into the PDFA main unit, and then the PDFA main unit is linked to the financing center who issues the shop data identification card, and then the transaction is done after recognition of the user""s fingerprint.